Just Between Us
by Bittersweet Alias
Summary: AU: Sora never expected Kairi to demand Riku to choose between them. With Sora's heart torn apart is there someone anywhere that can put it back together again? Squall/Sora, Sephiroth/Cloud. - Yaoi -
1. Volume 01

Title: Just Between Us

Rating: T-M

Pairing: Leon/Sora, one-sided Riku/Sora, Sephiroth/Cloud.

Summary: Sora never expected Kairi to demand Riku to choose between them. With Sora's heart torn apart is there someone anywhere that can put it back together again?

Warning: Yaoi: Male/Male Relationships, Sexual Content, Underage Sex(16?), Drama, Alternate Universe. Slight OOC. Normal world type. Vaguely hinting at Mpreg but it's not written and won't be. (promise)

_**Volume 01**_

"_We can't do this forever, you know," Kairi's wide eyes stared at him with a strange expression. _

_The type of expression really hurt to. _

"_What do you mean?" Sora asked painfully confused._

"_You can't have Riku too. I think it's time we stop this annoying triangle." Kairi crossed her arms over her chest and looked to the silver-haired teen who was wide eyed and confused. _

"_We don't have to do this," Riku insisted. _

"_Yes, Riku we do. I'm tired of this. Choose him or me. Your best friend or your girlfriend?" _

_The words were vicious and Sora felt as if his whole world was falling apart. _

"_It doesn't have to be like this, Kairi," Riku insisted. "I don't want to choose." _

"_You have no choice. You can't have both." She smirked. "Now, what will it be Riku?" _

_Sora never would have expected Kairi to act like this or to make Riku choose. Riku had been by his side since they were little. They'd been inseparable and attached at the very hip. Then Kairi came into the picture and everything changed. They went from a two to three and Sora always knew Kairi wasn't that fond of him, but he had no idea that she hated him so much that she was willing to force Riku to choose. _

_Riku's angelic features changed. A brief flicker of pain, before he sighed heavily. "You know, I choose you of course Kairi." _

_The pain and humiliation. _

_It was something Sora would never forget. _

For three whole months, Sora replayed that agonizing scene over and over in his mind and each time he did, his heart burned and it always brought tears to his eyes. Since that day, neither of them had said a single word to him.

Kairi pretended that he didn't exist and Riku, well, every now and then the silver haired boy would gaze at him when he was sure that he wouldn't be caught by Kairi.

Sora always felt those stares but he refused to acknowledge them. He couldn't, if he looked back he knew he would just die all over again. Losing your best friend over something so trivial as jealousy was nasty business.

God, Sora hated High School, he couldn't wait for it to be over because he was getting off the island and he would never look back.

It was tiresome going through his days with no one. Everyone had someone but him. Sure, he had his twin brother, Roxas but that was different. Roxas had his long time boyfriend Axel.

Both were conjoined at the hip and at one time, Riku and Sora had been like that. But not anymore.

Sora had no one to call his own. He was virtually alone and he hated every second of it.

The convoluted thoughts that rolled through his mind and pierced his heart was interrupted by a sharp rap on the door.

"Sora!" It was Roxas.

The teen rolled over and slid his arms under the pillow and buried his face into it, hoping the voice would go away. These days, Sora didn't even want to get out of bed he was so depressed.

"Sora! Are you up?" Another rap on his door and Sora groaned, he knew he couldn't escape it much longer. Roxas would call Axel up soon and they would pound his door until it broke off its hinges and then Axel would proceed to hoist him up over his shoulder whether he was ready for school or not.

It's happened before.

"I'm up! Give me a bit!" Sora called out to the closed door.

"Alright but if you're not dressed and ready in ten minutes, I'm sending Axel up!"

Axel and Roxas were great about everything but even they could only take so much of Sora's teen angst.

Sora snorted at the thought, unbelievable. Sora was the last person to be filled with teenage angst, he'd always despised all the drama that went on in school and he had been happy that he wasn't popular or apart of any so-called in-crowd.

But Kairi had always wanted to climb higher and her way of climbing higher was to get rid of him and keep Riku close by.

Riku was easily one of the most sought after boys in school. Guys envied him, girls cooed over him. His beautiful silver hair and bright eyes always made them weak.

Kairi knew their weakness and she exploited that weakness, but first she had to separate Sora from Riku. She did it well, Sora thought glumly.

What would he expect from a politician's daughter?

Sora struggled through the process of getting dressed and ignored the sound of the stairs being taken. It sounded like a galloping horse but Sora knew it was Axel.

"Is he up?" Axel's voice filtered through the wooden door.

"Slowly but surely," Roxas answered with a huff.

Axel was always hanging out at their house. Roxas and Axel had been together since they were thirteen. They were sixteen now and hopelessly devoted to one another.

Sora sighed softly as he sank down on his bed and slipped into his shoes. He was so envious of them he could turn green. Axel's father was an abusive alcoholic and Sora and Roxas' mother had always considered Axel her third child. She knew of her son's relationship and she encouraged it.

She was that kind of woman. Grace was her name and she really was as wonderful as her name. Swiftly, Sora grabbed his IPod and the useless cell phone and shoved them into his jean pockets. He didn't even know why he carried the thing around him nowadays.

It wasn't like anyone ever called him anymore. He resisted sighing again, he was doing that a lot lately. He slipped the bag over his shoulder and peered in front of the full length mirror that sat in his messy game filled room.

He looked a lot like Roxas obviously except one major difference. Both of their eyes were deep dark blue and round that were only enhanced by a deep tan complexion, and their hair was also wild and gravity defiant, sticking up all over their heads in soft spikes, but his was light brown while Roxas' was sunny blond.

They were both the smallest boys in High School.

Axel however was totally different, he had vibrant red spiky hair and a pale complexion. He was tall and a little thinner for his height. He was wild eyed and usually loud and brash. Oh, and did Sora mention, how violent he was?

Roxas was reserved and quiet like Sora. The two were a perfect contrast, they gave each other the missing piece of one another's personality.

Roxas and Axel were leaning against the opposite wall in front of his door when he opened it. Axel smirked. "Sora-baby! Bout time you graced us with your presence, we almost forgot what you looked like." The teen slung his arm around Sora's shoulders and pulled him close.

Roxas rolled his eyes as Sora smirked. "Why didn't you just look at your boyfriend then?"

"Hm, I didn't think about that."

"That's because he doesn't think about much of anything," Roxas said handing Sora a breakfast pastry with strawberry jam inside. "Come on, we're going to be late at this rate."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Sora said sheepishly. He worked hard to keep what he was feeling inside but he knew that Roxas and Axel saw through it ninety-nine percent of the time. He couldn't hide anything from either of them.

Axel had offered to beat Riku's ass and slap Kairi a good one but Sora could only shake his head. Strangely enough, Roxas agreed with Axel.

Sora was the only passive aggressive person in the house, even Grace had a mean streak when someone hurt her boys. He could remember her reaction well when Roxas told her what Kairi had done.

The sun was remarkably dazzling as always. Destiny Island was always a wondrous sight during the late year. The ocean they lived nearby sparkled like sapphires and the beaches were always filled with picnickers and children playing Frisbee or volleyball.

Palm trees were a natural part of Destiny Island's environment and numerous times Sora had to dodge out of the way of a wayward coconut hell bent on giving him a concussion.

They walked the five blocks to Destiny High, Axel keeping up an amusing conversation that was mostly one-sided with Roxas staring at him with amused affection and Sora to feel bad for not being able to bask in Axel's personality like he used too.

Sora ignored the bustling sounds of students chatter and laughter as he moved through the halls toward his locker. Somewhere in the background he was sure he heard Kairi's roaring laughter. Quickly, he spun the combination of his locker until it sprang open.

Life was cold, Sora thought sifting through for his History homework. Everything was so disorganized, he thought darkly as he grabbed it all and kept it balanced while squeezing through the crowds. He kept his eyes planted on the ground when he walked by Riku and Kairi, the more they laughed the more Sora's heart bled.

At least they were doing well without him, he thought darkly as he rounded the corner to an empty hallway. He was hardly paying attention and so it was no surprise when he bumped right into someone, sending all of his books flying along with his homework, he would have easily fallen too had it not been for strong arms skillfully snatching him around the waist and save him from the glaring floor.

"Whoa there," A low voice that Sora didn't recognize washed over him. "Are you alright?"

When Sora forced himself to drag his eyes up to look at the man speaking to him, everything inside of him that had gone cold was suddenly lit on fire. _Oh, wow!_ His mind cried coming to a screeching halt.

The scent of that heavenly Axe cologne wrapped itself around Sora like the arms that were holding him. He was staring into stormy eyes of an intense shade of gray. Sora was not the type of teen to ogle anyone but good God oh mighty this man was an absolute fox! He had wild shoulder length brown hair, the type of color that made Sora think of chocolate. He was tall with a slim but nicely muscled if the texture of his arms were anything to go by. He was wearing a dark blue silk button up and hip-hugging black slacks that made his thighs call out and Sora was positive if he turned around he would have one of those God-like asses.

Sora was no pervert but this man… _wow_.

What was the most striking was the fact that he wasn't tan, he was ivory skinned with a scar running lightly down his nose giving him a sort of look that screamed, 'hot and tough.'

Sora noticed all of this in a span of five seconds because the last of his homework was floating to the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Sora whimpered as the man stood him up right. He gulped silently when the man stared at him hard for several long seconds. His eyes briefly turned to steel before softening immensely. "I didn't mean… I wasn't watching…"

"How can you watch anything when you're so interested in the ground?" the man drawled as he let go of Sora.

"I…" Sora had nothing to say as he surveyed the mess that was made. "So sorry again," he mumbled getting on his hands and knees. He scrambled around the hall refusing to meet the gorgeous man's eyes again.

How smooth, Sora! He thought trying to keep the heat down in his cheeks. Was he a teacher? Because if he was, he was one that Sora had never seen before in his life. Men like that don't exist on this island, he thought as he reached for his book only to have it grabbed for him.

Sora gazed up when the man had bent down a stack of papers in his hands. "Here."

"Thank you – er?"

"Squall Leonhart," he answered.

So he wasn't a teacher? If he was, he would have answered 'Mr. Leonhart.' "Oh, okay, Squall," he tried the name on his tongue softly.

It was an odd name but none more odd than his own, which could be considered a girl's name at times. He arched an eyebrow. "It is only right to tell me your name now that you know mine."

Sora blinked not understanding for a mere second before he really did blush this time, for misunderstanding a stupid statement. "I'm sorry, I'm Sora Heart."

"Very good, Sora," Squall praised him like he were a child.

Sora scowled. "No need to be fussy!" He scrambled up and adjusted his books.

"I'm not fussy, you bumped into me," Squall reminded coolly.

"Yes and I'm sorry about that. Usually there's no one in this hallway because it's the long way to class."

"So why are you taking it?"

Sora shrugged. He didn't want to answer that. "A- are you new here?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," he answered. "I'm kind of lost," he confessed.

"Oh! Well, where do you need to go?"

"Don't you have class?"

"Eh, yeah, but if you're lost I can deal."

"I need to find the Principal's office."

"Ooh, okay, you're far away," Sora said turning on his heel. "Follow me." He must be a Senior, there was no way he was a Freshman or even a Sophomore or Junior.

The morning announcements began over the PA as they rounded two corners and took a flight of steps.

"All the way up here?" Squall asked.

"I know, stupid," Sora agreed. "This High School isn't very old, actually for a long time we didn't have a proper High School. It was all in the Junior High building."

"Backwards."

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, here you are, Squall."

He paused and looked at Sora sharply again causing the teen to avert his eyes. "It was nice meeting you Sora Heart." He held out his hand after a second and Sora beamed and took it.

"Same to you! Bubye!"

Squall watched as the teen turned and hurried away, shooting down an entire two flights of steps. What a cute kid, he thought idly.

"Mr. Leonhart?" A young dark haired woman sitting behind the secretary's desk addressed him politely.

"Yes, I am," he answered curtly. "Sephiroth wished to see me before my first class?"

"Yes, did you have any problems finding the office?"

"Quite a few, but I got assistance."

"Great! He's waiting on you, I'm Belle by the way."

He simply nodded as he turned away from her and stared at the door distastefully. He hated debts, he thought darkly. Sephiroth had been one of his mentors at the university he attended and he owed the man a huge debt.

Damn Cloud! He thought pushing his way passed the door only to find Sephiroth sitting stoically at his desk. His long silver hair was tied back tight and the suit he was wearing made him look intimidating but that was nothing to his bright eyes and chiseled jaw line.

"Ah, Squall, you made it at last."

"Indeed," Squall closed the door and dropped down in the hard seat that most students sat in when they were about to be reprimanded by the principal. "I had a little trouble finding the office and I got help from one of the students."

"Oh? Which one?" Sephiroth asked.

"Sora Heart?"

Sephiroth's eyes lit up causing Squall's to narrow slightly.

"Sora… Sora… oh, yes. You got lucky, Squall."

"How so?" Squall asked.

Sephiroth smirked. "To tell you the truth, Sora Heart is perhaps the only student in this school that's worth passing."

"I see…" Squall tucked that bit of information into the back of his mind to review later. "You seem fond of him, almost like Cloud."

Sephiroth gave him a mirthless laugh as he straightened in his seat. "Ah, yes, my fondness for Cloud is mirror to the fondness I hold for Sora. I must admit that they both have the same extraordinary personality that makes them who they are. Such beautiful names, don't you agree? Such uniqueness."

"I would not know, he's a child," Squall said with a frown. A very cute child, but one all the same. This didn't bode well, the boy seemed innocent, to be honest, Sephiroth didn't belong near a High School, not with so much 'fresh meat' available at his disposal.

"He's like a glass doll, to be looked at but never touched," Sephiroth mused as he leaned up. "But that's not what we're here for. You will be taking over English, Mrs. Barnes moved to the mainland and we haven't been able to get a replacement for quite some time. Our school is still very small but it has advanced over the years. I'll give you a map so that you don't lose your way again."

Squall heard the taunt in his crisp voice and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Sephiroth really knew how to patronize a person.

How could he ever possibly enjoy teaching? He hated teenagers, they were so full of themselves and petty. He had never met a single teen that did not grate on his nerves.

Well, except Cloud, but that was different.

The more Sephiroth spoke and the more forms that he was forced to sign made Squall feel as though he were signing his own Death Certificate.

This was going to be hell.

(o)

_Pretend they don't exist, pretend they don't exist._

For the past half hour, Sora had been telling himself this. They were right in front of him and it was almost impossible not to know they were there. Being in such close corridors with them really put a damper on Sora.

He wished, Mr. Sephiroth would hurry and get into the room. After Mrs. Barnes had left for the mainland, no one had been able to replace her and so the Principal had taken over. Sephiroth was someone that Sora respected immensely.

No one else liked him, everyone believed that he was a stone cold-hearted man. He was a slave-driver and he was cruel.

But Sora didn't think so, but then again that could be because the first day he started teaching, he had been the only one to notice Sora's pained expression as he was forced to sit with Riku and Kairi.

Sephiroth had decided to change seating, saying that Mrs. Barnes signed seats were an eyesore. Sora had literally given Sephiroth a look of thanks.

It was no secret where anyone was concerned that Sephiroth liked Sora, but that was only because Sora respected him where others did not.

He sat in the back of the class with his arms crossed over his stomach and he was resisting the urge to vomit. He had his forehead on the desk so that he was forced to stare at the ground. Ignoring the chatter around him was just as hard as ignoring Kairi and Riku in front of him.

He couldn't wait for lunch, Sephiroth usually let him sit in the classroom until the period was over because they had a blocked class. Two hours worth of English and the first hour was followed by lunch and then the second hour.

However, things changed as soon as the door opened and then slammed shut again. There was a ripple from all the students and when Sora raised his head, he immediately locked eyes on familiar gray.

He gasped so softly that not even Tidus who was sitting beside him heard it.

"Who the hell is this?" Tidus murmured to him but Sora didn't answer.

So, Squall Leonhart was a teacher! Holy Shit! He thought in horror as the students quieted down when he gave them an icy look.

"I am Mr. Leonhart and I will be your English teacher for the remainder of the year. I do not like kids," he said coolly. "In fact, I despise them, especially teenagers. So don't get on my bad side."

The whole class had gone silent, not even Sephiroth had been that cold.

"Ouch man!" Tidus hissed. "What an asshole."

"Do your work that's all I expect of you. If you have the urge to have a teenage tantrum you know where the door is. Don't ask stupid questions and you won't receive a stupid answer." He walked over to the desk in the corner and peered down at the list.

The way his long legs carried him through the room and the drop in temperature caused everyone to hold their breaths. Besides Sephiroth, every teacher in the school was friendly.

Sora bit his lip. He was different from the Squall he met earlier, he thought. He noticed a few girls, Kairi included was gawking at him, their faces red, and he could hear Selphie on the other side of Tidus whisper about how hot he was, even if he was a bastard.

She was right about one thing, he was hot.

But Sora would leave his opinion on Squall until he knew the man better.

"Fifteen students. I don't really care what your name is and I'm not going to do attendance. If you're here, you're here, if you're not, better for me. Sephiroth has given me the liberty of managing this class however I see fit. I need someone with a brain to answer a few questions. If you don't have one and you raise your hand, I will send you out of this classroom."

Not a single person raised their hands, Sora would have, but ever since his friends abandoned him, he had no wish to draw attention to himself. It took a lot to move away from Squall as he perched on the desk and stared around the room apathetically.

"Sora."

Sora's whole body trembled and his heart stirred when he heard his name roll out off Squall's tongue. The room glanced back at him as Sora dragged his eyes back to the teacher.

"Yes, Sq- Mr. Leonhart?" He was very glad that no one but Squall had heard his minor slip.

"What have you been reading?" Squall asked, trying not to smirk at the fact that Sora had slipped on his name. Those wide sapphire eyes peered at him shyly from under his lashes, and to be honest, if Squall wasn't a teacher, he might have shivered from the intense innocent gaze.

"We've been reading horror fiction. Anne Rice, Stephen King, and Michael Crichton to name a few. We usually read from the middle and never the beginning."

Squall nodded. "Sounds like Sephiroth. He was never one for classic love stories. What one are you on currently?"

"Pet Cemetery."

"Do you like it?" Squall asked curiously. Most of the students shook their heads in a no.

"It's scary!" Kairi spoke up.

Selphie bobbed her head to nod. "It's gross too!"

Squall leveled Kairi with a cold stare that made her freeze in her seat. "Is your name Sora Heart?"

Kairi flinched at the stare. "O- of course not. It's-"

"I don't care what your name is," he said shortly. "What I care right now, is what Sora Heart thinks of Pet Cemetery. If I want your opinion, I'll ask it."

"That's not fair!" Riku spluttered.

Squall arched an eyebrow. "Who said I was fair?"

Sora couldn't help but smile just a little. No one had ever spoken to Kairi like that and she looked crestfallen. In fact, Sephiroth was the only teacher who disliked her as well as Selphie. Everyone else cooed over them.

"Kairi was just commenting."

"I didn't ask for her comments, boy," Squall said silkily causing Riku's eyes to flash with irritation. He looked back at Sora. "Sora?"

"I liked it."

"What did you like about it?"

Sora couldn't help but feel privileged that he was on the receiving end of Squall's less icy side. It was still chilly but it didn't have the edge that it had earlier when he was addressing the others. He felt the need to impress Squall yet at the same time be honest.

"It was modern and not so childish. I mean, don't get me wrong, Shakespeare and Austen are alright I guess, but aren't their stories the same old thing with the same old endings? You read one, you've kind of read them all."

Tidus whistled. "Leave it to Sora!" he teased ruffling the boy's dark hair.

Sora blushed and looked down at the desk.

Squall inclined his head. "I happen to agree with you completely, Sora. We will continue Pet Cemetery, only this time we will start it from the beginning. If your parents have signed that you could read such material then I expect you to stomach every bit of it and if you can't," he trailed off and glanced at the door. "You know where you can go." He slid off the desk. "Now, Sephiroth tells me he gave you quite the project this weekend. Pull it out and have it on your desk by the time I come around to you. I won't wait for you to dig into your bags and waste my time."

The students were already on it, Sora placed his laminated folder on the corner of the desk. He'd had it out since he entered the class.

Squall gave several people zero's because they didn't get it out in time, causing them to squawk indignantly before ducking their heads when he shot them a nasty look.

Kairi was practically shaking when Squall stepped in front of them, Riku was glaring icily.

"He's a hard one to please, huh?" Tidus whispered to Sora.

"I think he's just being normal," Sora admitted.

"How so?" he asked confused, unaware of Squall being able to hear him.

"Think about it Tidus. The more strict he is the less he has to deal with teenage angst. Once we get in the real world, you don't have time for that stuff. Anything that happened in your teen years makes no difference."

"Hm, I guess you're right. You're always so mature, Sora," Tidus snickered.

Sora crossed his arms and looked at Kairi and Riku. "Someone has to be or nothing will ever get done."

Tidus winced. "Yah, I know. That really was rotten of them. You didn't deserve that."

Sora shrugged. "Whether I deserve it or not, doesn't stop the fact that it was given. Now, I just have to deal."

"Damn, you're strong," Tidus whispered. "If Wakka did that to me…" He didn't get a chance to finish that because Squall stood in front of them.

Sora handed him the folder and daringly met the man's lovely eyes.

Squall paused when he took the folder and he remembered Sephiroth's words for Sora. 'Glass doll.'

Those big dark blue eyes reminded Squall of an innocent dark puppy.

"I think, I shall keep yours on top. Sephiroth already told me all about you, Sora."

Sora blushed and lowered his head. He didn't reply to that, he couldn't without asking a dumb question.

Squall took Tidus' and slipped it on the bottom before moving on.

When his shadow was gone, Sora's head rose and he huffed a breath.

"Teacher's pet," Tidus taunted quietly.

Sora elbowed him. "Shut up." But he couldn't help but feel pleased that he didn't make an ass out of himself in front of Squall.

He certainly was something else.

(o)

A/N: I have 11 Written Chapters, thus far. Updates will be one-two times a week. I hope you like it. I've never written Kingdom Hearts before but I played the hell out of all the games but the ones for PSP (cus I don't have one)


	2. Volume 02

_**Note: I always post Two Chapters on the first day I post a story. Updates won't be this fast. **_

_**Oh and keep in mind, I know next to nothing about what else has been written. So I'm not entirely sure what kind of cliche this fandom runs with. So, I'm sorry ahead of time for that!**_

_**Volume 02**_

When the bell finally rang, the class had never been so happy to leave the freezing cold room so fast before. It was lunch time and no one said a word until they left the class itself.

Sora moved a whole lot slower trying to decide whether or not to ask Squall if he could stay in the room for lunch. He knew he could go join Axel and Roxas if he wanted but the two already saw him every day after school and they lived together, so he didn't think it was fair that he impose on them during lunch too.

Although, he could see Roxas' glare if he said that and imagine Axel picking him up very violently and tossing him over his shoulder. Sora shivered, Axel had a very bony shoulder.

_How embarrassing,_ he thought stuffing his bag full and when he finally looked up, he was caught like a deer in a set of headlights from Squall.

"You're slow," Squall observed.

"I'm in no hurry," Sora admitted.

"No?"

Sora shook his head. "I – uh – Sephiroth usually lets me stay in here for lunch…" he stammered quietly and looked away from Squall. "Do you mind?" He gripped his bag with uncertainty.

Squall was curious, now why would someone as cute as Sora want to stay in the classroom for lunch? Surely, he had friends. "Only if you tell me why."

Sora sighed with reluctance, his stomach was turning over. Finally, he gazed back at the teacher. "I don't like sitting alone in the cafeteria."

That wasn't expected, Squall frowned, were the people in this school stupid or what? "Don't you have friends?"

"I have my brother Roxas and his boyfriend Axel but they live with me and I don't want to impose on them. My old friends grew out of me."

"It sounds more like you grew out of them," Squall insisted moving to sit behind his desk. "You can stay, I don't mind. But come up here to the front so I can talk to you better."

Sora was stunned and he nodded before Squall could take it back. "Thank you, Mr. Leonhart." He took the seat closest to the desk and pulled out his IPod and a book.

Squall glared hard at him when he didn't see a lunch on Sora who plugged his ears and opened his book. What was this kid's deal? Sephiroth's words caused Squall's interest to rise and that was never a good thing.

He took out his own salad and bottle of cold water. Oh, well, it wasn't his problem. Sora was a decent kid, he didn't see a problem with letting him hang out in the classroom.

'_It's too late to apologize,'_ Sora listened to the words from One Republic streaming through his ears. Oh, how fitting, he thought with a sad smirk as he bowed his head.

Sad thing was, if Riku and Kairi came up to him and apologized, he was such a sucker that he'd take them back regardless of how much they hurt him. He was always too nice like that, he wouldn't be able to drudge up the courage to tell them no.

They probably knew it to, Riku must have known it. He must have figured that Kairi would be the less forgiving and made a choice that was easier. Stupid teenage angst, he really couldn't wait till school was over. He wondered if his mother would let him go abroad for his Senior year?

He bit down on his lip wondering, Roxas would have a fit and he'd probably go on a killing rampage. Axel would follow behind destroying what Roxas didn't get and he knew that Riku and Kairi would be number one side by side on their hit list.

Squall frowned. There was nothing new about this, Squall Leonhart was infamous for his not-so-happy nature but when he looked up at Sora, he thought the boy was about to cry for a moment before the teen's eyes changed into one of thoughtfulness, as if he were plotting something before scrapping with a dejected expression.

The sound of footsteps caught Squall's attention and he was a little surprised when he saw Sephiroth waltz into the room with a plastic container.

"Squall."

"Sephiroth," Squall straightened and wondered what he wanted but the man's cool gaze passed over him and fell on Sora.

Sephiroth stepped closer and Squall leaned back and watched as Sephiroth reached up and plucked one of the buds out of the boy's ear.

"Mr. Sephiroth!" Sora squeaked as he closed his book.

"Good afternoon, Sora. I brought you some of my leftover lunch if you're interested."

"Oh, thank you sir."

Sephiroth gave him a rare smile and placed his hand on top of the boy's spikes and ruffled them a bit. "You're a sweet little boy, Sora. What do you think about Squall?" he asked causing Squall to scowl when Sora's eyes widened.

"He's nice," Sora said his voice full of honesty.

Squall snorted and Sephiroth smirked. "I thought you would like him."

That made Squall really suspicious, but he said nothing as Sora smiled sweetly. "Thank you for the lunch," he said once more.

"No problem, little one. You take care, okay?"

Sora nodded. "I will."

Sephiroth smirked Squall's way before sauntering out and closing the door on his way. Squall leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "You know, I should take offense to you saying I'm nice."

Sora paused on the plastic container and his eyes lit up like a sparkler. He then laughed softly. "I'm sorry, if I offended you, _Squall_."

Squall paused briefly and arched a crafted brow. "You don't sound it," he said not correcting the teen of the title.

_Probably because you're too gorgeous, I can't help it! _Sora longed to say but instead, he put on his most innocent face, you know the one that always got him out of trouble with mom. "I'm sorry if I have bad taste on what's nice and what's not nice."

"Hn, I guess I can accept that one," Squall said feeling a little weary of the look he was receiving. It was the type of look that made Squall want to say, _'I'll give you anything.'_ That was a dangerous look, so bright and sweet, so naïve. He waited for Sora to take a few bites of his lunch before saying casually. "I'm surprised with your interaction with Sephiroth."

Sora paused on the baked spaghetti, it was heavenly. Whoever made this was a God, he thought. "Oh?" He thought about it. "I guess, Sephiroth is a hard man but he's not unfair."

"Isn't he?" Squall rebuked.

"No, not really. I mean, he's like you. He prefers maturity and common sense. There's nothing wrong with that. But then again, I don't judge like others my age do."

That told Squall a lot. "Are you sure you don't have any friends?" he asked dubiously.

Sora looked at him sadly. "I did have friends. Well, Riku was my best friend, ever since I was four."

_Riku. Riku. Who was that? _Squall wondered.

"The silver haired boy in front of me."

"Oh, him. That smartass?" Squall asked with a frown. Someone like that did not deserve Sora as a friend. But then again, Squall was a quick man to judge.

Sora chuckled. "I guess he is."

"What happened then?"

"Stupid jealousy. Kairi made him choose between me and her, obviously he chose her, because he knows me better." He looked away when he said that and picked at the spaghetti.

Squall stood then with his water bottle and placed it on Sora's desk. "Why?"

"He knows that no matter how much he hurts me emotionally, I'll always accept him back."

"That's not right," Squall said sharply.

"I know," Sora said taking the water bottle. "Thanks for this." He took a sip, aware that this Sex God Teacher's mouth had been all over it.

"He'll just abuse you if you allow it," Squall said darkly. It wasn't like he cared, but Sora was too nice of a kid to let someone take advantage of him.

"How do I say no?" Sora asked honestly. "I don't – know – how." The teen looked away quickly when his heart began to pump painfully making the tears spring to his eyes.

'_Oh God, don't cry!'_ Squall thought in horror. He was no good at consoling anyone.

"It hurts!" Sora squeaked shakily. "It hurts so fucking much! I hate all this teenage angst crap! I stayed away from it, only to get thrown right into it head first." His fists clenched against his thighs and he shook his head. "It hurts because I have never been alone until now. It was always Riku and I. I didn't think anything could tear us apart," he laughed hoarsely. "I was wrong and when he chose her I just stood there in shock. I didn't think he would actually do it."

Squall was pleased to see that Sora had reigned in his tears but he also found himself concerned, all that bottling up couldn't be good in the long run. He actually felt really bad for Sora, really truly awful. Sora was not like teenagers his age, he didn't thrive on drama on a day to day basis.

It was clear that Sora's dilemma ran so much deeper than teenage angst. It was personal.

Deftly, Squall pulled up a chair and sat in front of Sora. "Eat," he commanded causing Sora to gaze up at him with those eyes. So startling, Squall thought. "Do I have to force feed you?"

Sora blushed and Squall resisted a smirk as the teen picked up the plastic fork. "Why didn't you tell me you were a teacher?" he asked nibbling on the spaghetti.

Squall arched an eyebrow. "You never asked, couldn't you tell?"

Sora shrugged. "I thought you were at first but then you gave me your full name and not 'Mr. Leonhart' so I thought you might be a Senior or a visitor."

"I hadn't been thinking, it was never my intentions on being a teacher," Squall confessed.

"I couldn't tell?" Sora wasn't sure if he was asking a question or making a statement.

Squall smirked, he didn't know either but he had to admit, Sora was sharp. "Teaching was the last thing I wanted to do."

Sora snickered. "Well, I guess poor Sephiroth is out of the running for Mr. Ice Bastard of the Year."

Before Squall could stop himself, he was laughing so hard that it actually hurt because he wasn't used to laughing.

Sora froze when he heard the man's laughter, it was sincere and husky and to Sora it was the single most amazing sound in the world.

Squall straightened, the sly partial smile remained on his face naturally. "Think I should let him know?"

"Hm," Sora tapped his chin with the water bottle. "Well, if you do let him know, I want to see it. I've never seen Sephiroth pout before, but I think it would be a first."

Squall snorted and resisted laughing again, he had that funny itch, and how arcane was that? He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed and so hard as well! "I'll make sure to do that. You know, I think you're the first person besides a friend of mine who talks about Sephiroth so casually."

Sora arched an eyebrow. "I guess, he likes me."

"A way to state the obvious, Sora Heart, and here I thought you were smart," Squall taunted causing Sora to do something so cute it made Squall chuckle a little. He stuck out his tongue.

"I'm sixteen, I'm allowed to have my moments. I'm sure you being so old have your moments all the time."

Squall paused and stared at Sora for his jest. "You have some nerve," he shot lightly.

"Least I have nerves."

"True, I suppose and I'm not old."

"You're not?" Sora asked tilting his head cutely. "How old are you then?"

"What's with the twenty questions?"

Sora shrugged. "You said you weren't old, prove it."

Squall couldn't believe him! How daring, but Squall found that he didn't mind one bit. "I'm twenty-seven."

"Hmm, not old but not young either," Sora quipped finishing his spaghetti and drinking down the water.

"Watch it you!"

Sora stood and stuck out his tongue again. "Nn." He chuckled at the half-hearted glare he received.

"You're itching for me to grab that tongue of yours and twist it into a knot, aren't you?"

"I dare you," Sora challenged nudging his shoulder with his elbow as he passed the teacher by for the trash can.

Squall smirked. "You're lucky, I don't get onto you for drinking all my water."

"Haha," Sora said coming back and shaking it in front of him. "Want me to refill it?"

"Nah, keep it." Squall couldn't believe someone would choose another person over Sora. He'd have given anything when he was in school to have a friend like Sora. He probably would have enjoyed it a whole lot more.

_Sora had personality, Sora wasn't a supercilious little boy. Sora was intelligent, and it helped that he was so cute that he was huggable._ Squall paused in his thoughts.

_Huggable?_ Squall so didn't think that.

Sora couldn't remember when his lunch had been more enjoyable. He plopped back down in front of Squall who picked up his IPod.

"So, what kind of crap do you listen too?" he asked.

Sora scowled. "I don't listen to crap," he protested.

"I'll be the judge of that," Squall mused placing the buds to his ear and turning it on. The first song was a cover of Don Henley's Boys of Summer.

'_Nobody on the road_

_Nobody on the beach_

_I feel it in the air_

_But summer's out of reach_

_Empty lane, empty streets_

_The sun goes down alone_

_I'm driving by your house_

_Though I know you're not home_

_I can see you_

_Your brown skin shining in the sun_

_You got your hair combed back and your sunglasses on, baby_

_And I can tell my love for you will still be strong_

_After the boys of summer have gone.'_

"Hm," Squall drawled.

"Which are you listening too?" Sora asked leaning up on his elbows.

"Boys of Summer," Squall said noticing Sora's eyes light up.

"I love that song."

For some reason, Squall could see this song as being Sora's theme. It fit him perfectly. "It's not bad. Have you ever heard the original?"

"Don Henley? Yeah, it's on there somewhere. There's a lot of rock on there, nineties, and a few eighties."

"Really? I didn't think you guys knew what the eighties were nowadays."

"Most don't," Sora said placing his chin in the palm of his hand. "But my mom loves the eighties and I grew attached to quite a few of the songs. Mostly Journey, Van Halen, and other bands like that."

Squall copied Sora by leaning forward and placing his elbows on the desk and he stared into Sora's astonishing eyes. "I take it back. You have good taste."

Sora beamed. "Told you, told you!"

"Smartass."

"Of course you are. Why are you stating the obvious?" Sora drawled in a bad imitation of Squall.

"Cheeky brat," Squall muttered plucking the buds out of his ears and winding it up. "Class is about to return," he said glancing briefly at the clock just as the bell rang.

"Fun for you," Sora said with a straight face.

"Yeah, so much fun I can't help myself," Squall drawled when the door opened and he glared over at the first set of students that had the gall to enter. "Stop dawdling and get in here."

All the students flinched, Sora stood and bagged up all this things, and he braced himself as he felt Riku and Kairi's presence.

"Sora." Squall turned to him and held out his IPod.

"Thanks," Sora said taking it and placing it in his pocket as he went back to sit with Tidus.

"Teacher's pet," he whispered for the second time under his breath.

Sora glared. Strangely, between the time the students got settled and Squall finally addressed them again, he felt someone staring at him and when he glanced up, he nearly froze when he saw Riku staring over his shoulder.

Their eyes locked briefly and a searing jolt penetrated the very core of his heart. It took every fiber of Sora's being to tear his eyes away and the cheerful sensation he had felt during lunch with Squall had disappeared completely.

He slouched down in his seat and crossed his arms. The feeling of anguish zigzagged through every inch of his body.

Squall's eyes narrowed when he noticed that Sora was being stared at by his former friend. _The little bastard had some nerve,_ he thought in disgust. He saw Sora's bright mood take a nose dive and he resisted walking right up to the silver-haired bitch and wrapping his fingers around his neck.

He would have to rethink the seating arrangement for this class, move the little pricks to the back and bring Sora up front.

(o)

Two more classes ended Sora's day and he couldn't have been more happy for it. Axel and Roxas found him by his locker. Axel grabbed the boy around the waist and pulled him into his chest.

"Sora-baby?" Axel said as Roxas watched him with concern.

"I'm fine, I just hate it every time he looks at me," Sora muttered.

"Shall I gouge out his eyes for you?" Roxas suggested.

"I'll hold him down," Axel quipped as Sora smiled weakly.

"No thanks, I love you guys too much to get you expelled," he hummed slamming the locker closed. "What are you guys doing?" he asked as he walked awkwardly with Axel locked around him.

This was nothing new, he was used to Axel's touchiness and he never took it the wrong way. Then again, neither did Roxas.

"We don't know yet, Marluxia and his gang wanted us to hang out at his riverboat," Roxas said with a shrug. "You should come, get out a while."

Sora frowned as he thought about that. "No, I'd just be a downer. I have lots of homework anyway," he said dismissively. "I won't miss anything."

"You sure?" Axel asked.

"Positive. You guys go and have fun."

Sora spent his evening wallowing in memories and feeling utterly shitty. It was an often occurrence and he cringed whenever his mother looked at him sadly. He had a very understanding mother, she gave him his space when he needed it.

He guessed that he really really needed it.

He listened to his IPod for the rest of the night and fell asleep sprawled out on the bed still in his school clothes.

This was how Axel and Roxas found him when they came in at half past midnight.

Axel frowned and began to untie his shoes. "Shall we assassinate those bastards, Roxas?"

"We should," Roxas said darkly as he adjusted the pillow. "Sora's never been so upset before."

"He's lonely," Axel pointed out.

"No shit."

"It's all that stupid bitches fault too."

"Let's get him to bed properly, I'm beat. Stupid Marluxia and his fancy liquors."

"I'm sure Sora would have enjoyed the fight tonight," Axel said with a smirk.

"Serves them right, I hope they're fucking miserable and stay miserable!" Roxas growled lowly.

Axel tucked Sora in and then held out his hand for Roxas. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Nodding, Roxas took Axel's hand and slipped into his arms. "I hope he finds someone soon, I've never been so worried about Sora before. It's not like him to be sad."

"I know," Axel said leaning in and kissing him on the temple. "He doesn't deserve this."

(o)

Sora couldn't even remember undressing last night as he sat in homeroom. He supposed that Axel and Roxas had got him to bed properly. They were like parents at times, he thought feeling a little amused.

He knew they cared for him and he knew they were concerned, but he would be alright. It would take a while, but Sora would be fine.

Right?

He went the whole morning without so much as looking in Riku and Kairi's direction. If he had, he probably would have noticed their sudden distance from one another. But he kept his eyes planted on the ground or on whatever book and assignment he was given by the teacher.

He actually felt a little uplifted when he entered English Class at ten thirty. He paused however when he saw that the desks had been rearranged. Instead of the tables connecting in threes, they were completely apart as if test taking.

"Good morning Sora," Squall said taking Sora's attention away from the strange sitting.

"Morning Squall – er Mr. Leonhart, sorry."

Squall smirked. "I don't much mind," he admitted. "You sit in front of me." He pointed to the seat right a few feet from his desk. "I've changed the seating."

"Oh," Sora said softly taking a seat where he was directed.

"How are you this morning?" Squall asked.

"I'm alright. What about you? Classes haven't been too crazy have they?"

"I think I spotted gray hair when I looked into the mirror earlier." Squall deadpanned.

"Oh no!" Sora gasped mockingly. "Looks like you'll need Just for Men hair treatment."

"Hn, don't tell anyone. It's embarrassing."

"No kidding, twenty-seven and already going gray, the horror of it all!" Sora exclaimed overdramatically.

"Indeed."

Sora went into a bunch of giggles but he squelched them quickly when Kairi and Riku came into the room along with the rest of the room.

They all stopped in their tracks when they noticed the seating.

"You might want to stay standing, I'm changing things around here," Squall said coldly.

No one bothered to argue with him or even complain as they all stood around near the chalkboard.

Squall stood and began to walk along the rows. "Blondie, you over here by Sora," he ordered Tidus. He began to seat them and Sora nearly choked in shock when Riku was put in the way back on one side and Kairi on the other with Selphie one row up and in the middle.

Kairi sulked silently and crossed her arms over her chest. "This is so unfair!"

"Did you say something red?" Squall asked looking directly at her.

She flushed. "It's Kairi and no I didn't."

"Hm, I hate kids and I hate liars," he drawled icily as he turned away from her and finished seating the rest of the students.

Sora could feel her broody nature from here.

"Now that you're seated where I want you, have your homework out and ready. Same rules apply, if you don't have it out by the time I stop at your desk, it's a zero." Conveniently, his first stop was Riku who was digging in his bag.

Riku flushed. "I have it here!"

"Too late kid," Squall said feeling a sick sense of vindictiveness, even though he was a kid, he was a kid that angered him by just looking at him.

"You can't do that!" Selphie squealed.

"Who says?" Squall asked shooting her a dangerous look.

"B- but, it has to be against school rules!"

Squall arched an eyebrow at her. She had some nerve. "I will give you five seconds to get out of my classroom and to Sephiroth's office before I pick you up by your pigtails and throw you out."

The room gasped and Selphie's face went blood red. "You – you can't…"

"One… two…"

She jumped up and she ran from the room, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Anyone else have any arguments?" Squall asked darkly.

When no one answered, he continued down the line.

Sora didn't know how to feel about that. One part of him was highly amused and the other well, the sympathetic side felt bad. However, Squall was the teacher and he wouldn't overrule the man's actions. Not that he could, but in truth, he kind of thought they deserved the treatment.

Selphie Tilwit was infamous for her spoiled nature and every teacher coming and going loved Riku and Kairi. So perhaps a dose of reality would do them some good.

Everyone in the class was tense, they didn't know how Squall would react to them. They did their work and no one dared to complain.

Squall felt satisfied. Perhaps there was hope for the new generation after all. He sank down at his desk and turned his attention to Sora when he heard Tidus whine for his help.

Sora gave him that sweet smile and took the book and flipped it. "Try this."

"Ooh, thanks Sora!" Tidus chirped quietly and settled in for his work.

Squall knew that he was playing favorites but he didn't quite care. Sora was the mature one and until they modeled Sora he felt no need to change his tone toward them.

Lunch came quick for Sora and even more than yesterday the students were relieved to get out of the class.

"See you later, Sora," Tidus quipped leaving his things and leaving the room.

"You staying again?" Squall asked.

"If you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Squall replied. How could he mind? Those big blue eyes staring at him with that hopeful gaze.

There was a tap on the door and Squall blinked when he saw two teens standing there, one was identical to Sora except for the hair.

"Sora-baby!" the bright redhead called out as Sora looked up with a blush.

"Axel, Roxy."

Roxas pulled a brown paper bag from Axel's slack grip. "Catch Sora."

"Wha-?" he caught the bag before it could hit the floor. "What about you guys?" he asked.

Axel smirked. "I'll get some of Roxas," he said grinning as he slung his arm around Roxas' neck. "You staying in here again?" he asked finally noticing the new teacher.

"Yup, go on."

Roxas sighed. "Alright, Sora, see you later."

"See you Sora-baby!"

"Who was that?" Squall asked once the door had closed.

"My twin brother and his boyfriend," Sora answered opening the bag and wrinkling his nose as the funny peanut butter and banana sandwich. "Yuck! I don't even like peanut butter." He took the apple and placed everything else aside.

"I thought he was your brother, you look astonishingly alike," Squall remarked.

Sora chuckled. "Yeh, except he has mom's hair and I have dad's. Axel is the redhead, he's lived with us since he was about twelve or thirteen. Well, practically lives with us. His father is an abusive drunk and mom loves him like she does us."

"Interesting."

"They're more violent in nature than me," Sora informed. "Mom too. I'm the passive one of the bunch."

"I could only imagine," Squall mused taking the information he was given and tucking it away.

It was comfortably silent except for the crunching of Sora's apple. Squall took turns looking from the teacher's planner to Sora. For some reason, he found Sora immensely interesting.

The entire week went on this way along with the week after that until exactly a month or so passed. Squall couldn't help but admit that he found Sora refreshing. He was unlike anyone he had ever known in his life.

Either that or Squall was having serious social issues. Hm, that was debatable. Cloud always told him that his anti-social behavior would catch up to him.

Perhaps he was right. The whole school was now talking, he was literally in the running for what Sora had dubbed him, 'Ice Bastard.' Apparently, it was a yearly thing and no one knew whether to choose Sephiroth or him.

How interesting.

Some days Sephiroth would come in with leftover lunch and other days he wouldn't. Sometimes they talked but other times it was just comfortably quiet.

Sora liked Squall's presence. There was something calming about his nature and even if he did have ice around the edges, he never seemed to show it to him, and for that Sora was happy.

Squall didn't quite know what to think of Sora. He watched him all month long, mentally filing away his small mannerisms and all the quirks he could discover. It was oddly something new every day. He was like a piece to a strange little puzzle.

One Friday night, Squall found himself sitting at the bar with his best friend Cloud. The gorgeous blond was waiting for Sephiroth and still Squall couldn't understand what Cloud saw in him. But after the thousandth time asking, he gave up.

"How's it going? I've been good and having pestered for weeks, now spill!" Cloud insisted picking up a pretzel out of the offered dishes.

Squall didn't touch them, he didn't trust other people's hands. So many germs, he thought feeling a little nauseated just watching Cloud put the things to his lips. It never occurred to Squall to actually think about having allowed Sora to drink from his same water bottle.

He was finicky that way.

"Eh, it could be worse," Squall admitted.

Cloud snickered. "You teaching."

"Your fault," Squall scowled.

"Well, it's the least I could do for my penny less friend and in-need lover."

"Indeed."

"Any kids die yet?"

"Not yet, but there are a couple on my bad list," Squall assured.

"Not surprising, you have a ton of patience when it comes to anyone but teenagers."

"That's because teenagers are little pricks," he scowled.

"I wasn't," Cloud argued.

"You're different," Squall reminded. "I can make exceptions." He thought about Sora when he said this and brought the bottle of beer to his lips when a ripple on their side alerted them to Sephiroth's presence.

Squall looked away briefly when Cloud was pulled into a kiss. Something flared inside of him, and he knew it was envy. As big of an asshole as Sephiroth was, he worshipped the ground Cloud walked on. It had taken Sephiroth three whole years to finally get Cloud. It didn't help that Cloud had been put off by the age factor.

_For an upstanding principal, Sephiroth sure liked them young,_ he thought.

The bar was playing random music, Cloud was already talking to Sephiroth about something or other and Squall was half listening as a nineties tune played across the airwaves.

"I believe Squall is sulking," Cloud said finally causing Squall to look over.

"I do not sulk," Squall stated.

Sephiroth smirked. "It can't be that bad, Squall. You seemed to have taken to Sora."

Cloud arched an eyebrow. "The little cutie you showed me?" He was looking back and forth from Sephiroth to Squall.

Squall rolled his eyes at Cloud's reaction.

"That would be him." What had he gotten into? He felt as if it was a trap.

"Sora's alright. He's a good kid. One of those exceptions," he said looking pointedly at Cloud.

"I'm not surprised," Sephiroth said taking the offered scotch from the bartender.

It was at that moment that a familiar song turned on and Squall sat upright as he heard the cover of Don Henley's song and his entire mind was taken over so suddenly by Sora. Those eyes, that smile, the sun-kissed tan, the soft musical giggles, and the expression. All those cute little expressions.

He had no idea that he had been unconsciously singing to himself, until Cloud and Sephiroth were staring at him so hard that he flinched.

"What?" he asked in horror.

"You were singing." Cloud deadpanned.

"I was not!" Squall squawked indignantly.

"You were," Sephiroth backed Cloud up. "Any particular reason?"

Squall grimaced and took a long drink of his beer. "I heard the song on Sora's IPod the first day I met him."

Cloud arched an eyebrow. "Ooh really?"

The man glared at his younger friend. "Don't get any ideas. One the principal is sitting next to you and two, he's sixteen."

Sephiroth shrugged. "What do I care? Cloud's fifteen years younger than me."

"He's a kid," Squall reminded.

"Very cute kid," Cloud pointed out. "And besides, the Island is different from back home, Squall."

"How so?" Dare he ask?

Sephiroth arched an eyebrow. "You don't know? They're legal at sixteen here, Squall. Some parents marry their kids off before eighteen."

Squall narrowed his eyes. "That isn't comforting and no, I do not like Sora that way. He's a nice kid and he hasn't had it easy with those little bastards silently taunting him. He deserves better than what he has."

"I agree," Sephiroth said.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked confused. "I know a little about Sora, he's Seph's favorite and obviously yours too."

"His friends pretty much left him in dirt. Stupid brats, they need strangled," Squall said darkly as he finished off his beer and called for a second. "I mean, if I had a friend like Sora when I was in High School, it might not have been so fucking bad."

"Whoa, there Squall!" Cloud yelped.

"He's a good kid," Squall scowled. "I don't like seeing good people being trashed."

"He is a good kid," Sephiroth agreed. "It wouldn't hurt, Squall if you wanted to befriend him. You are young enough."

Squall rolled his eyes. "You guys are all twisted. He's sixteen, I'm twenty-seven. If he was eighteen then yeah, I would."

"Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen." Cloud shrugged. "What's it matter? If you feel so strongly about it Squall you could at least befriend him."

_I think he is sort of my friend, now anyway,_ Squall thought not wanting to say it out loud. He couldn't believe the school principal was condoning it. Then again, he could believe it considering it was Sephiroth. He was chasing Cloud since he was seventeen, he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised.

"I just wish for the best for that one," Squall decided on with a shrug. "That's all."

"Hm, Squall cares, you know Seph, I think he's not letting his true thoughts shine through," Cloud leaned into his lover who smirked.

"Obviously not," Sephiroth replied.

"Ah, shut up you two!" Squall grumbled. "Sora's a good kid, I could never think of corrupting him." _He's too fragile, like glass. He's also pure, someone so pure doesn't need to be dirtied by me._

_**(o)**_

_**A/N: Yeah, a I tweaked their ages a little to suit my needs. I know how old they are but it just didn't seem to fit so I took some liberties at changing them up. **_

_**I apologize if you think this story may be going a little fast. After I played KH all the way through, I was dazzled by Leon/Squall and I thought he would be so cute as Sora's protector. All fierce and rough looking yet gorgeous! So when I wrote this, I had it in mind that no one would see it but me. But really, it's just a tale of love. Nothing action packed or adventurous. XD**_


	3. Volume 03

_**A/N: Apologies for using too many certain words. I would have edited them out had I been awake enough to do so. **_

_**Volume 03**_

_Walking on the beach by myself is no fun,_ Sora thought dully as he stared up at the beautiful blue skies and fluffy white clouds. He caught sight of the seagulls in the distance, they fluttered up with a caw and zigzagged expertly across the clear ocean.

The wind was warm and the sand between his feet felt hot. He was wearing thigh length blue shorts and a light blue tank. It was too hot to wear anything else, he could literally taste the heat on his tongue whenever he opened his mouth.

If he were on the mainland, Sora was sure he would start freezing because it was the first day in October. A beautiful Saturday and Sora had nothing to do.

Roxas and Axel had gone off to Marluxia's house again, as usual, and while they invited Sora he had opted not to go. He wasn't all that into drinking and partying, especially when he had no one to party with. It was lonely when you were on your own.

_Plus, I would bring others down with me if I went, so that's a no no. _Again, his thoughts carried him for quite some time.

Sora stopped by the edge of the water and watched idly as the waves began to gain speed and crashed along his feet and ankles. Some of it splashed onto his knees, warm and salty, he could feel the prickle on his skin. He bent over and ran his fingers through the warm soothing water.

Kind of like Squall's presence.

_Whoa!_ Sora stood up straight and his eyes widened. _Where did that come from? _He wondered a little shocked at himself.

Well, Squall was soothing and while he wasn't the warmest person in the world, he was kind to Sora and so that made all the difference. Was it selfish of Sora to be pleased with the treatment? Sora didn't have anyone to call his own and he wondered pathetically if he ever would.

So, whatever attention he could get, he would greatly accept, even if it was small and petty.

He sighed and glared up at the skies.

"Sora?"

Sora jumped, startled by the familiar voice that traveled over him, and he looked over just in time to see the very man on his mind move closer to him.

_Squall!_ His mind yelped in shock. He was surprised to see his teacher had a black wife-beater shirt and a pair of black sports pants that hung sinisterly off his hips. He could see the contours of his light abs along his stomach and his arms had thin wiry muscles. He was staring at skin, the man's hair was pulled low and his eyes were so bright and welcoming.

_Oh my God! I'm going to burn up if I stand next to him! How the hell is a teacher supposed to look that good?_ Sora's mind screamed.

"Squall!" Sora yelped out his thoughts before he could control them.

Squall arched an eyebrow. _Sora should so not be running around half-clothed,_ he murmured inwardly. Someone was likely to snatch him away. '_Like me.' _He cursed silently at his mind for drawing up such a conclusion and shut it down quick.

"I didn't expect to see you on my day off," Squall said with a sly smirk. _'Keep it cool, so he doesn't notice you checking his cute body out. Shit! Too late, I already am. Damn, Sephiroth and Cloud, it was all their faults for putting it into my head. How could I do that to little Sora? He's too sweet.'_

Sora smiled gently, his stomach fluttering a little with Squall's presence._ Huh, how strange._ "Ah, I was bored. I could only handle so much video games before going crazy. What about you?"

"I'm nursing a hangover with some fresh air," Squall admitted before he could stop himself.

Sora laughed at that. "Oh, you poor baby, my teacher has a hangover! _Naughty, naughty_!" He brushed his fingers together like he were admonishing a child.

Squall snorted. "Yah, not the most appropriate thing to say to a student, I guess. But then again, I was never one to follow the rules."

"Like throwing Selphie out on her cushy behind?"

"Exactly! Stupid brats, I hate them all," Squall grumbled.

Sora sniffed and crossed his arms. "I thought you liked me," he pouted, jutting his lip out.

Squall froze._ Oh God! Don't do that! It's too fucking cute! Keep it cool, Leonhart, don't be a perverted ass_. "Well, I can make a small exception, I think."

Sora looked at him dubiously. "You don't have too." He sniffled again.

"Aw, come on!" Squall insisted. "Don't do that, it's not nice." _'Really, it's damn cute and you're hitting all my buttons.'_

Sora stuck out his tongue and dropped his arms. "So, how's the curing of the hangover?"

"I never said it was cured, it's just being nursed." _Ah, safe topic._

"The difference?"

"It's still there," Squall said dryly.

Sora grinned devilishly at the sudden idea that struck him. He didn't know why, but he could hardly resist. "Maybe some water would help you," he said casually, hoping that Squall would walk right into it.

Squall tried not to look suspicious at the sudden grin he was given. It was too evil and cute to be innocent. "I don't have any water at the mo-" He gasped when Sora's thin arms pushed him and he went flying into the tidal waves of the ocean. He sank under briefly, his whole body getting drenched with warm waves as the salt entered his mouth. "What the hell!" he squawked completely stunned by the sudden action.

Sora was now giggling, bent over, and staring at him with the look that a child gave a parent when they were caught being naughty.

"You devious little brat!" Squall growled without any hint of anger. _Oh, he was so going to get this evil little thing back!_ He reached out and snatched Sora's wrist without giving it a thought and tugged him until the teen's lightweight body went flying into the ocean. "_Hah!_"

"Gahhh!" Sora went under and when he came back up, he shook himself on Squall like he were a puppy. He was still laughing while spitting out the heated salty water. "It was too funny! You should have seen your face." He pointed at Squall and had no idea why he decided to poke the man in the sides but it caused an instant reaction.

"Why you…" Squall splashed him and it got a major splash fest going. The tidal waves of the beach surged up and knocked into them. Sora's body being light was forced against him.

'_Oh good Lord, the boy is too…'_ Squall trailed off as Sora splashed him with a face full of water until both of them were tired and fell to the wet sand. "I should have known you were evil."

Sora snickered and splashed his feet around the light waves. "Well, it was your fault for saying something stupid," he sing-songed.

Squall grunted as he realized that he had indeed said something very stupid. "I guess I fell right into that one."

Beaming, Sora leaned forward and pressed his chin to his knees. "Of course you did, Mr. Leonhart, and it was my duty as your student to call you on it."

"Uh huh," Squall pursed his lips together. "Just so you know, it's because I like you that you can get away with that."

Sora snickered. "I know."

"Anyone else would meet the ocean and not come back up."

"I believe it." Sora nodded sagely.

"Smartass," Squall intoned.

"Better than being a dumbass," Sora quipped.

Squall gave a dramatic sigh. "You're right."

"_Again._"

"Don't push it."

Sora's laughter continued to tumble out, he wasn't able to control it. "How's the hangover?"

"I think it fell into the ocean somewhere over there," Squall said waving his hand to the waters. _God, I missed this! I miss having a life, I miss smiling, and I miss being happy. Thank you Sora, even though I don't deserve it because I'm perving on you._

"Wanna go get it?"

"Hell no." Squall deadpanned. "It can stay there."

Sora clucked his tongue idly and stared up into the warm skies. Squall would have followed his gaze had he not been mesmerized so suddenly by the warm glistening profile next to him.

The sun glittered on Sora's deep tan skin and bright eyes, the droplets of beach water in his wild wet hair. It was slightly flat falling to his shoulders with it drenched, but there were still a few strands managed to keep itself upright in the proper position.

His clothes stuck to him like glue, especially the shorts, and Squall's eyes naturally traced the curve of his hip, and he wondered then and there when it was that he had become a pervert? _'Oh yeah, a while back, not good. I've only known him for a month and he's my student!'_

But Squall couldn't deny it, Sora was absolutely delectable.

Sora was in a small dilemma of his own, he was sitting next to his sexy God-like teacher, a man who exuded such sexuality it was incredible. He was trying to resist the memory of Squall's body heat when he was pushed against him during one of the splashing waves that had bowled him over. Being so close, smelling, and touching him was delirium at its finest.

Right now, he was choosing to stare up at the skies because he was sure that if he looked over, he would become aroused.

He felt the man's eyes on him, and tried to keep down on the sudden shiver that crawled its way like a spider up his back. He braced himself as he placed his bottom lip between his two teeth, and drew upon what courage he had to look over and when he did, his heart exploded with something that was foreign.

The sun did well for Squall's features, it made them stand out, forcing them together in an amazing sort of contrast. "Are you hungry?"

Squall blanched inwardly. _Did Sora just read my mind?_ "Huh?"

Sora giggled and took the dare to lean closer until he was almost touching Squall's partially dry shoulder. "Hungry, you know, food."

Squall's heart calmed down from the sudden racing expedition it had been sent on with Sora's initial words and he scowled playfully. "Brat," he muttered. "Yes, I am a little hungry." Very aware of Sora's face a few inches from his own.

"Wanna go get something?"

"Hm, let me think about that," Squall feigned.

Sora narrowed his eyes. "Fine, I'll go on my own, I see you don't want me around." The teen huffed with a cute pout as he stood and patted his body down. When he bent over, Squall's mouth went suddenly dry as if a bucket of the sea-salt had been dumped into his mouth.

A perfect view of Sora's rear-end was given to him on a silver fucking platter. _Jesus Christ! This kid… dammit!_ Squall couldn't seem to tear his eyes away as his body reacted. The shorts were worse than glue and he could see the sweet curve of his plump rear-end and even the crease in the middle that separated… _Oh God! Oh Fucking God! _

Sora frowned deeply, fearing that Squall really didn't want him around. The man had been stunned, he was simply staring at him. "Uhm, Squall?" he said hesitantly as his heart began to take a little drop. He reached out and touched the man's shoulder. "Squall? Mr. Leonhart?"

Squall's entire mind snapped to attention and he tore his eyes from Sora's rear-end to those astonishing eyes that were looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm hungry. I'll eat with you, but no pouting!" Squall demanded as he too stood and dusted himself off.

Sora breathed a sigh of relief until he caught Squall bending over and brushing the back of his legs off from the sand.

He had a very nice ass, Sora thought tracing the muscled feature. Extremely nice. He didn't really care that he was staring at his teacher any longer or that he was attracted to a man. He'd never been stereotypical that way and he knew a lot of guys at school crushed on the female teachers and the secretary in the office. So, he didn't feel all that bad for raping Squall with his eyes. He was a teenage boy with raging hormones and Squall just happened to put himself in the position to be gawked at.

Entirely his fault. Right?

"Where do you suggest?" Squall asked wondering if it was just his imagination or was Sora staring at his ass? If he was, Squall couldn't help but feel a little smug.

Sora wanted to say something naughty, but instead he held his tongue, and smiled sweetly. "Uhm, something fatty."

"Quote the obvious." Squall was now wondering what Sora was thinking. _Oh, how he'd love to get in the boy's mind._ It had taken him a bit when he bent over to brush the sand off to make his erection go down. He was still aroused but he was good at containing it.

Hell, he was twenty-seven. If he couldn't control his raging hormones by now, then he was just a pathetic person all together. Although, Sora was severely testing him on this. Perhaps he was really pathetic and good at hiding it? The idea had merit.

He couldn't believe that he let Sephiroth and Cloud's words get to him. He was convinced that it was their faults and not his.

He was convinced of it until Sora walked ahead and his eyes fell from the boy's angel face back to his plump rear-end.

_Fuck, I'm doomed!_

"Ooh hotdogs!"

"Fatty."

"Of course," Sora cheered and looked up at Squall's hot profile. "What do you say?"

"Hm, I haven't had a hotdog in a long time. That's fine."

Sora beamed.

_Why oh why, does this feel like we're dating?_ Squall wondered following Sora a little slower. He was so excitable and his smile was blinding. He could see someone trying to invest in Sora's smiles on EBay to rake in the money. He most certainly could do it and he was stunned when Sora paid.

He wanted to protest when he realized that he didn't have his wallet on him. How did Sora figure that one?

"Diet Coke," he said when he saw Sora's precious face looked expectantly at him.

Sora nodded. "Mountain Dew please!"

"Sure thing little Sora! It's nice to see you out and about," the hotdog vendor said with a wide smile.

"Yeah well, it's a nice day, how can I resist?"

"Three hotdogs, I'm going to die of a heart attack," Squall commented when they sat at a picnic table under the shelter provided.

Sora stuck out his tongue. "Three hotdogs isn't much you know."

Squall stared at Sora. "I don't see you eating much."

"Oh, I do eat a lot," Sora scrambled on the other side and bit into his first hotdog slathered with mustard, ketchup, and cheese. "Just not at school anymore. I usually lose my appetite there."

"I see, you shouldn't let little bastards do that to you," Squall said bluntly.

"I know, Roxy said that same thing," he said. "But if I go in that cafeteria and Roxy and Axel see my face or any expression, they're likely to be suspended for assault."

"They're protective of you," Squall observed. Then again, he would too if Sora was his brother.

"Yeah, strange too. I'm older than Roxy by two full minutes. But he's the vicious one, he's the one who won't take any shit. Axel is pretty much my brother without being related. Roxy is calm and Axel is wild and violent. But Roxy can be worse than Axel if you piss him off."

Squall was hanging on every strand of information Sora gave him, he ate it up and swallowed it greedily. It was much more tasteful then the fatty hotdogs and that was saying something because hotdogs were good.

"What about you?" he then said curiously.

"What about me?"

"Tell me something about you."

"I'm your teacher."

"Not after hours you're not," Sora said plainly. "Come on, I hate talking about myself so much."

"Why?" Squall asked.

Sora shrugged. "Not used to it. So tell me!"

Squall was stumped, what did he say? "Well, I don't really have family. I have a father but he's locked up in prison for drug trafficking. My best friend is Cloud Strife who is coincidently dating your principal, Sephiroth."

Sora grinned. "Is he the one with the spiky blond hair?"

Squall blinked. "How do you know?"

"Sephiroth has a picture on his desk. Cloud's very cute."

Squall smirked. "Yes, Sephiroth's words completely," he drawled. "They've been together forever. I don't really know why Sephiroth even works, he doesn't need too. He's a rich son of a bitch."

"You sound conflicted. You seem to like him yet you don't. I know he's hard to get along with but I just chalk that up to everyone else being too stupid."

_Sharp!_ "Smart of you and you're right, I am conflicted. You see, when I was younger, I had a lot of financial troubles and so did Cloud. Sephiroth was a Professor at Midgar University. Cloud got accepted early and I went in late after he begged me enough. We were both ready to drop out because we couldn't handle working, school, and bills. Sephiroth approached us, he had a thing for Cloud but my friend wouldn't have any of that."

Sora chuckled softly. "I can guess without even knowing that Sephiroth doesn't take no for an answer."

Squall dipped his head down and finished his first hotdog. "You're right. He doesn't. He offered to pay everything for the both of us. I was surprised that he included me but later he said that Cloud would have been miserable without someone there to get him through. In return, Sephiroth only asked Cloud for one date and one date only. After agonizing about it for weeks, Cloud agreed. But it wasn't until a year later that they were official."

"Sephiroth isn't that bad of a guy. He's a hard man but I like that," Sora admitted. "He takes no crap and I think that's why I like you. You don't take anything from anyone."

Squall smirked. "You seem drawn to people who can take care of themselves. A complete opposite of you."

Sora blushed and shrugged weakly. "I guess you're right. Perhaps I'm hoping that your personalities will rub off on me."

Squall paused for a moment and he thought about that and quickly dismissed it. "If I ever rub off on you," he said as Sora blushed again and he resisted taunting him for the double meaning of the words. "I will never talk to you again."

Sora pouted. "What's that mean?"

"It means, don't change," Squall said factually. "You don't need to change, Sora."

"But you said I shouldn't let people like Riku take advantage of me."

"I did, but I meant you need to be careful. Saying no doesn't make you a hard person. It makes you human with feelings Sora, and if you can't say fuck off to someone who has used you, then I'll do it for you and I'm sure Sephiroth would do it for you too."

Sora's heart was really warm by this point. _God, this man is doing a number on me! _

"I'll try not to rub off on you then," Sora said with a teasing grin.

Squall faltered briefly as images flittered through his mind of a very wet and naked Sora rubbing against him. He shook the thoughts from his mind quickly, feeling suddenly scorching and it had nothing to do with the heat around him. "Good." _A bald faced lie_, Squall mused as he resigned himself to being a complete and utter pervert.

"Thanks."

"Shut up and eat your hotdog."

Sora stuck his tongue out again. It was an often occurrence and if he continued, Squall would not be responsible for his actions. The teen went to his hotdogs and practically inhaled the rest of them leaving Squall feeling too hot in his sports pants.

"I'm curious, what would your mother do if she knew you were hanging out with your teacher," Squall hummed curious to know how long he'd be in a hospital for.

Sora raised his head and smirked. "My mom?" he snickered. "Being dead honest with you, my mom would applaud me for my good taste in men and ask me some of the most obscene questions in the world. She would be my number one biggest fan."

Squall's eyes widened and Sora went into an array of giggles. "You're kidding!"

"_No!_" Sora shook his head. "She'd do anything to see her baby happy. I swear to you, Squall, she would be happy. She's not typical, she is whatever her kids wants. We don't have much money but we are spoiled. Mom only ever wanted boys and then she got two and she could not have been happier. Why do you think mom lets Axel live with us? Axel stays in Roxy's room! She knows they are together, she knows it all and she's delighted about it."

"Weird." It was all Squall could come up with. What kind of island was this? Throw your minors at adults and hope for the best? "How strange, if this were Midgar, I'd be fired at least and thrown in prison at the most."

"Island is different," Sora said softly. "We're more sheltered yeah, but we're more lax because everyone is more down to earth. I guess it disturbs some people, I mean, I couldn't see marrying at sixteen for God's sakes to someone you don't even know. But mom has always given us freedom that other parents wouldn't give their kids. She trusts us and our decisions and if we make mistakes she's there to help us pick up the pieces."

"Your mom sounds incredible," Squall confessed. No wonder Sora came out so wonderful. "Most people marry others off to continue the line."

Sora laughed. "Even before the recent discovery of that particular gene, same sex couples have always been accepted here. This place is too small for trivial matters like that. Ninety-nine percent of the people here might be little jerks and assholes but one thing they have going for them, they will never be involved in a hate crime."

_Am I talking to a sixteen-year-old or a twenty-one-year-old student at a college? _

"What do you want to do after graduation?" Squall asked impulsively.

"Premed student," Sora answered. "Means I have to go off the Island for that."

"Premed, I can see that," Squall said honestly. He really could, Sora helping others. That was definitely something Squall could see Sora doing for the rest of his life.

"I'd like to be a pediatrician. It would be nice to help children."

"You love kids, I hate them," Squall mused.

"You can't hate little ones!" Sora pouted.

"No, I guess I don't. It's just teenagers. I didn't have it easy in High School, so I guess I'm jaded."

Sora smiled. "High School can cut anyone to pieces. I mean, look at me. I never intended to get into teenage angst. I hate that stuff, I'm not popular and I don't want to be," he said quite factually. "Yet, here I was on that beach having stupid angst filled thoughts and feelings."

Squall finished his diet coke. "And now?"

Sora smiled. "They're gone for the time being."

"Good."

They had absolutely no idea that their conversation had gone on for well over two hours after they'd ordered their hotdogs and when Squall actually looked at the pineapple shaped clock on the far wall of the shelter, he was stunned to see that it was coming up on four o' clock.

He'd spent the last five hours in the company of Sora Heart and he enjoyed every minute of it.

Sora and Squall sat in a nice thread of silence except for the chatter of various people stopping by the hotdog stand. Sora couldn't help but think that this had to be the most enjoyable Saturday in months. He couldn't remember when he had been so happy.

Squall's thoughts unbeknownst to him modeled Sora's except he hadn't had an enjoyable time since he were in his early twenties and that was just briefly.

Sora did not want to leave Squall's company any time soon. He bit his lip and tried to think of something to keep the man around longer. He didn't want to be left to the rest of his Saturday by himself and fall back into his emotional driven mind.

Squall observed Sora closely. _'Would he take it as a date if I were to ask if he wanted to go to the movies?'_ Going home on a Saturday just didn't seem like something he wanted to do, at all. Of course they'd both have to go change, Sora didn't have any shoes and Squall didn't have his wallet.

"Sora?"

"Yes?" Sora asked way too quickly to be healthy.

"Do you want to go home?" Squall asked.

"No," Sora answered.

"Me either. How about a movie?"

Sora's eyes lit up like stars on a moonless night. "Sounds great! I'd have to go change though, I have no shoes."

"I need to change and get my wallet and perhaps a shower," Squall said sniffing himself causing Sora to giggle. _How nice._ "Your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" Sora asked indignantly.

"You threw me in the water."

Sora paused briefly and then his grin became devious. "Oh, yeah, I guess I kind of did, huh?"

Squall leaned up and playfully flicked Sora gently in the forehead. "Yes, little one, you did."

"I'm not little you're just a giant," Sora huffed in defense. "So what are we going to see?"

Shrugging, Squall found himself lost in Sora's eyes and he could have easily drowned if he allowed it. "No idea, so long as it's not a chick flick."

Sora made a face. "I agree. Where do you want to meet since we both have to run home?"

"Give me your address, I'll pick you up," Squall insisted, knowing very well this was a date without it being said. He was about to give up on trying to stomp out his thoughts. The more he argued with himself, the more he felt like a schizophrenic.

"20 Destin Lane. The only robin's egg blue house on the street," Sora said trying not to feel a little bashful. It was kind of like a date, yet, Sora had never been on a date, so he had no idea what one would consist of, but he was pretty sure that plenty of dates began this way.

Just that thought made the butterflies in his stomach grow. He was going on a date with his teacher. _Okay, maybe not a date, this sounded scary and I'm suddenly feeling a nervous. But there's no way I'm turning this down. Whatever it is, I'll just have fun._

"That's not far from here," he said mentally calculating the distance from his house and then resisting the urge to slap his forehead immaturely. _How much more stalker like can I get? Next thing I know I'm going to peep in his window. Not a good image, not a good image…' _he was chanted furiously to himself. He really couldn't do that to Sora. He clamped down on them. _'I think I'm just too sexually repressed that has to be it and Sora is like a breath of fresh air for me.'_

"Mom had an obsession with robin's egg blue when we were small. Now it's the color yellow, I'm just waiting for the day we see paint cans outside."

"I'll see you then."

Sora nodded and scrambled up. "See you!" He tried very hard to keep the giddiness out of his voice as he turned on his heel and ran off.

All Squall noticed the fact that Sora ran really nicely. He scowled visibly scaring a nearby girl and her boyfriend. Visually raping his student was not a good idea mentally but his tingling crotch told him otherwise.

_Jesus! Since when did I become a hormone driven ass? _He thought darkly as he set off to his apartment_. One would think, I haven't graduated High School at all._

He definitely blamed Cloud and Sephiroth for this one, again. He was becoming repetitive but it was the only hope he clung too and so he did.

_Sora was too young. _

_Sora was too good for him. _

_Sora was too sweet to mix up with someone like him. _

_Sora deserved better. _

_Sora… Sora… Sora… _

"I'm doomed," he whispered.


End file.
